Such a hinge connection is known from FR-A-2 534 484 to Bersani wherein said male and female members are provided on construction elements. Both the male and female members are formed by cylindrical projections, wherein the male members comprise protrusions, fitting in corresponding excavations provided in the female members, or vice versa. The male and female members are thus plain cylinders with protrusions or excavations and are thus relatively thick. This thickness ensures a good stability of the hinge connection. Such a thickness is however inconvenient for manufacturing purposes, since upon moulding such a hinge connection, considerable cooling times are required for cooling the male and female members.
The problem of the invention is to provide a hinge connection having a reduced cooling time upon moulding but which still ensures a good stability of the connection.